In This Shirt
by 1906
Summary: It's raining, Beca is a bit drunk, Chloe just want to get her bestfriend home...


_In this shirt_

"C'mon Becs we've got to hurry" said Chloe to her best friend that was slowly walking under the pouring rain.

"I like it there, I like walking under the rain, it's pretty cool, it gives me inspiration." she said calmly just walking there looking at the wet redhead that was trying to cover her head from the rain, unsuccessfully.

"Yeah well it gives me pneumonia c'mon!"

It was almost midnight or something, Beca and Chloe have been out all the night, they've spend some times with the Bellas at a bar but then decided to leave and Beca had the genuine idea to walk to Chloe's apartment, instead of taking the car. Chloe was pretty sure the little brunette was a bit drunk right now, but if she stayed true to herself, she found it really cute, and kinda hot at the same time.

The redhead had her hoodie on and was walking faster, she couldn't wait to be in her apartment and get dry and put her PJ's on. But Beca was walking really slowly, and Chloe could hear her laugh to stupid things, she didn't even knew why, probably the alcohol. At some point her friend just turn away and grabbed the Dj's hand making her move faster.

"Oh yeah Chloe, I like it when you're all pissed and hurried" Beca paused still walking hands in hands with her best friend "It's really hot" Beca giggled, she didn't knew what she was saying thought Chloe feeling butterflies in her stomach suddenly, "You're a pretty hot redhead you know that Chlo?" and then Beca became quiet and walked, she smiled to herself time to time, and Chloe was just looking at the road in front of her because she was blushing, and a bit turned on, but she couldn't really admit that because it was Beca, her best friend Beca. Just, best friend.

"Oh thank god we're here!" said Chlo, letting go Beca's hand to open the door of the building.

"Don't let go!" Beca stopped in the hall "Keep holding my hand, I like it when you do that." she gave her hand to Chloe who looked at it, rolling her eyes but smiling, and she took back her hands in hers.

"You're really drunk tonight aren't you Becs?" she asked as they entered into the elevator.

"I'm not drunk, you made me drink so I drank" Beca paused then realizing "Oh, so maybe I am drunk, but it'd be all your fault so!" she pushed Chloe against the wall of the elevator, placing both her hands on her hips, her faces inches apart, Chloe holding her breath and keeping herself from kissing her best friend on the lips because really, at the moment, it was all she wanted to do. "You're not so wise for an angel Chloe Beale!"

"Who said I was an angel? I could be Lucifer for all you know!" Chloe said playfully, but still in a whisper because damn, Beca was hot, and so close to her right now.

"That'd explain a lot!" and then boom, they were on the right floor and the door opened. Beca smiled and turned around, stepping outside the big machine, leading herself to Chloe's door apartment.

The redhead took a moment before getting out of the elevator too. Damn, if Beca was like this all night, she wouldn't contain herself very long. I mean, the first time Chloe had met Beca she thought "Wow, she's gorgeous" as cliché as it sound. And more they spend time together, the more Chloe wanted Beca to became something else than just her best friend. But she wasn't sure about her friend's feelings towards her, so she didn't push anything between them, she stayed normal, very touchy and taking her out all the time. Only tonight, apparently, it was Beca who was the touchy and talking person. Alcohol did that to her, and the next morning she was never proud. But who knows, maybe this night would be different? Maybe if something happened, she wouldn't regret it?

"Chloe, hurry please, I'm really cold!" Beca almost yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Beca please, would you keep your voice low? My neighbors are probably asleep by now" she stepped where to Beca was, searching her keys in her purse "plus, you were the one who wanted to go back to my place by foot and under the rain so you don't have the right to complain."

"But you'll still let me borough you some clothes?" she asked with those cute little puppy eyes but then, changed her look to something more suggestive "or will I have to hang out in your apartment with just my underwear."

"We will see about that" Chloe just smiled and winked at her, opening the door.

As soon as the door was open, Becs went in and started to take off all of her clothes, but unfortunately Chloe was back to her, locking her door for the night. When she turned around, Beca was not in her sight, but her jean and her shirt were on the floor. She just rolled her eyes and took it, putting them in the dryer.

"Beca?" she started to asked in her apartment seeing her best friend was not in the kitchen too. "Becs where the fuck are-"

She couldn't really finish what she was about to ask. Because she saw her, in her black underwear, in her bedroom, standing in front of her bed, and she was so hot and so sexy it was unbelievable. And Chloe tried so hard to look away from this perfect little and pale body but honestly she couldn't take her eyes off of her, she bit her lower lips and then looked back into Beca's eyes, feeling herself blush a little bit.

"Liking what you see Red?" Becs played with the words, seeing as Chloe was even more embarrassed now. "But you see i'm not sure it's fair, that you're able to see me like this, when you're all dressed" she paused, leaning forward to Chloe "plus, your clothes are all wet, you should probably take them off before you get sick." she suggested with this horrible but beautiful little smirk on her face.

"Yeah well" Chloe looked down to her best friend's body once again "Maybe you could help me with that."

"But with pleasure my dear."

At first, Beca simply take off Chloe's sweatshirt, she throw it on the floor, leaving her best friend with her jeans and her tank top. A white tank top, that was a bit wet, so that was now kinda transparent and revealing Chloe's whites bra. Beca leaned to Chloe's neck, breathing against it, knowing perfectly it'll makes Chlo shivers, and it did. She took the hem of the top and took it off.

"Hmm" simply said Beca, making Chloe to open her eyes, back to reality.

"What hmm?" she asked looking at the brunette who was looking at her breast.

"Lucifer's not supposed to wear white, it's the color for angels, Lucifer's supposed to where red." she noticed, looking back into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah well you know what? You should probably just take it off" she looked at Beca, who was so incredibly hot, and who was now biting her bottom lip, which turned Chloe even more right now, that's when she knew she couldn't take more. "For fuck's sake Becs, just... just take me."

And then, she didn't even finish her phrase that the brunette took Chloe's lips with hers. And saying it was beautiful would be a euphemism. It was incredible, it was like, all the things they've been hiding to each other, not telling the other the truth because they were afraid, all the feelings and the passion and the envy, was now in one simple kiss. They both could feel the butterflies the fireworks in there stomach, it was both scary and amazing.

Chloe put her hands under Beca's ass and carry the little brunette, making her put her tiny little legs around the redhead's waist. She then lengthen her on the bed, without leaving her lips, not a single time, but of course, they needed air, at some point, so Beca used that time to make a remark.

"You still have too many clothed on Red." she said with her eternal smirk.

That's when Chloe decided to play by the rule, by teasing. She got up from the bed, and decided to take off her jeans really slowly, taking her panties with her. She knew at this moment Beca just wanted to grab her and touch her and fuck her, but she was taking all of her time, kinda moving her body at the rhythm of the music that was playing since Beca putted the radio on earlier. And she saw the look that the brunette gave to her, could not take her eyes off of her body that was dancing, slowly and in a way very very sexy.

"C'mon Red, show's over come here!"

"Oh no Beca Mitchell, the show just started." she said huskily into the brunette ears as she climbed on top of her.

She started to let her hands caressing Beca's body, making the pale brunette shiver. She then leaned to her neck, where she placed soft kisses at first, but then decided to leave some hickeys there. She went to Beca's hear, biting it, making the brunette moan. Chloe smiled and then paused her lips on hers she started to deepened the kiss, and she could feel Beca's nails in her back, almost scratching it, because she wanted more, she needed more. She just wanted Chloe, and she wanted her since day one really. Every days at practice it was such a real struggling to see the hot redhead doing all of her moves, stretching, and Beca's not going to lie, sometimes after practice, she needed a real cold shower to wash the thoughts away, and now she did have the redhead with her half naked in her bed, she would not let her go, nor would she let her torture her.

That's why when she saw what Chloe was doing, she had to take back the lead. She used all of her strength and switches places. She was now on top of a fully naked Chloe and could admire her. Her tan and muscular skin made Beca breathless. She couldn't help but bit her lip, seeing the beautiful breast in front of her, and she leaned to Chloe, taking her lips with hers, massaging one of her breast with her free hands, making the redhead moan pretty loudly, and the brunette to smile.

"Just how long have you been waiting for this huh?" Beca asked in a laugh.

"Oh shut up Mitchell, just fuck me" Chloe ordered not really in the mood for a little talk. And Beca responded something, but really Chloe couldn't hear it because she felt Beca's lips leaves hers to be on her breast. And if felt so good, she closed her eyes, biting her lips, holding the moans, because she didn't want to be too loud. But really, Beca was good at this.

The brunette started to suck on Chloe's nipple, and stopped massaging her breast, instead, she used this hand to go lower on the redhead's perfect body. She teased Chloe 'til no end, Beca was having fun, seeing the girl's body arches as she wanted the brunette inside of her so badly. But Beca pulled one finger in, and immediately pulled it out, and she could see the frustration on Chlo's face, and it made her smile, and each time, she cupped the girl's face and kissed her more passionately, and more deeply. But each time, Becs played her little game, and now was enough, Chloe took the brunette's hand and insert directly two fingers in her and she did moan pretty loudly, and now Beca could feel how actually wet she was and it was really fucking hot.

The brunette massaged the redhead's clit with her thumb, and she could see, Chloe breathing heavier each time, getting more and more close, and Beca couldn't help, but kiss her in the neck, leaving dark marks here, like if she wanted to show the whole world what happened the first time they finally decided to admit their feelings for each other. Because yes, by doing this, Beca was pretty sure she was telling Chloe how much she loved her and she wanted this and vice versa.

And she could now feel, Chlo's nails in her back, saying that she was close, she was about to cum, and Beca didn't stop, she went harder each time, because she knew her best friend was about to reach her climax, and then, without any warning, she just pulled a third finger in, and that's it, that's exactly what send Chloe Beale over the edge. She screamed pretty loud, but Beca had the reflex to hush the screaming by kissing her with all the love she had for her best and beautiful friend.

She waited couple of seconds, before she was sure Chloe had regained all of her thought, because damn, the redhead was pretty sure no one had made love to her like this ever. And she knew Beca was pretty good in bed, but surely not this good, she wouldn't regret that night at all. Never.

"Now do I have the right to borough you some clothes?" asked Beca with a smile towards her now-to-be girlfriend.

"Oh the hell no, we haven't even finish this yet."

And without any warning, Chloe was on top of Beca, again, and took off the underwear from the brunette who was now laughing at the action of her lover, and Chloe made love to Beca almost all night, and it was, indeed, a beautiful night, that they would surely never forget, and that they were both really happy to share together, finally.


End file.
